


Then He Kissed Me

by TaterBear



Series: Gallavich OST [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: How. Fucking. Dare. He. Who the fuck does he think he is?“He's not afraid to kiss me.”Mickey hates that Ian has been seeing Ned. What is going through his mind while he figures out what to do about it? Will he finally kiss Ian?Part of my Gallavich OST series. This series is currently out of order. See notes for details. If this is still showing in the summary, it hasn't been updated yet.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OST [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals  
> If you've never seen Adventures in Babysitting (the original) then you need to look up the opening credits on YouTube. That's how I think Ian felt inside after Mickey kissed him. There's no way in hell he would act that way. But he felt that way.
> 
> Ok, I am having this stupid fight with myself about what songs go with which scenes between Mickey getting shot, and well, Mickey getting shot. I keep changing them and switching them around. I can't satisfy myself at the moment. 
> 
> But, I felt guilty for leaving you hanging, so here is this. I will fix the order when I can get myself to agree on what songs go where.
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

_Each time I saw him_  
_I couldn't wait to see him again_  
_I wanted to let him know_  
_That he was more than a friend_

* * *

Mickey:

How. Fucking. Dare. He. Who the fuck does he think he is?

“He's not afraid to kiss me.”

My blood is hot. I'm so fucking mad. I think I'm gonna explode like that video my brother showed me where they put and egg in the microwave. I'm getting a headache from grinding my teeth. I wonder if Ian would ask me not to kill the grandpa he's been fucking like he asked me not to kill Frank. I need to calm the fuck down.

“Yo, you guys wanna rob some rich peoples' house?” I slam the door as I walk into my house. “I got word that there's nobody there but an old drunk bitch, plus I got the security code to the alarm.”

“Who set this up?” I don't even know which of the fuckers asked because they both had their mouths stuffed so full of food. We have food?

“That Gallagher kid Mandy was dating.” Where the fuck did we get food? Maybe eating will help me calm down. I don't remember the last time I ate.

“Lip? He doesn't seem like someone who would set this up?”

“Nah man, the other one. Red head.” I grab a beer.

“Oh the wannabe army pansy?” They both laugh.

Don't kill them. Don't kill them. I slam down the pan I was trying to cook in. “He's not a pansy. Mother fucker confronted Terry when he found out Mandy was knocked up. Takes balls for someone not family to do that.”

“Damn.” They were impressed. And rightfully so. Ian was something else. “So how did General Ginger get this gig set up?” General Ginger? I wish I'd thought of of that. I kinda like it

“Fucker used to date his sister. Told her a bunch of lies. Got drunk and told the kid all kinds of shit about his parent's house.” Sounded like a good lie. “Then he told me at the Kash & Grab. Said he needed help and figured I would want in on it. Told I wouldn't help unless I could cut you in.”

“That faggot looking fucker that always looked like he was wearing her pants? Stole cars? I can't believe she dated him.” I'm surprised he noticed. “Always thought Fiona was hot. Too bad she's too stuck up to date a Milkovich. I'd love to stick my dick in that. How 'bout you cuz? You ever think about sticking your dick in a Gallagher?”

“No. I don't want to stick my dick in a Gallagher.” I want Gallagher dick stuck in me.

And I want to be the only one he's sticking his dick in. How the fuck am I gonna get rid of this other dude. Getting rid of Kash had been easy. Well, except for getting shot. That sucked. I better not get shot every time I try to get someone away from Ian.

But, I'm gonna have to kiss the fucker now. Maybe it won't be so bad. Kissing Ian. It's Ian. I love Ian, even if it kills me to admit it. And I thought Ian loved me. But he cheated on me while I was in juvie. Twice. No, we're not 'boyfriends' but he still fucking cheated on me. My blood is on fire again. Shit. I'm gonna have to kiss him if I want to keep him.

* * *

“Why is General Ginger driving?” He get asked for the millionth time. “Does he know how to drive the getaway car?”

“He knows how to drive better than he knows how to not get caught for B&E. You wanna go down for someone who doesn't know what the fuck they are doing?” I am absolutely NOT letting Ian in that house. If something went wrong, Ian wasn't going down.

The pulled up outside the Gallagher's house in their van. Ian was waiting on the front steps.

“Alright Gallagher, you're driving since you're ass will probably get us caught if we let you inside.” Ian looked at him and Mickey saw he was trying to not roll his eyes. Fucker.

“I'm not some stupid fucking pussy Mickey.” Dammit Ian, you can't talk to me like that in front of my family.

“You ever robbed a house before?” I know he hasn't, but I gotta remind him who we are to each other right now.

He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wish I never got involved with you Milkovich.”

Oh, so it's gonna be like that huh? “Get you're ass in the van or we're leaving you here Gallagher.” I walk away before I say something I can't take back in front of people who don't need to hear it.

Ian doesn't talk the whole drive. He's mad. I'm mad. Fuck is wrong with us? Things used to never be like this. Things weren't ever easy, but they weren't like this. I want my Ian back. I miss my dopey sweet, uh, not my boyfriend. I can't let things be this way. I gotta do something.

We're at the place were hitting now. Holy fuck, grandpa lived HERE? We get out, and Ian tells us not to take in our guns. The fuck? I can tell by his face, Ian has me on his shit list today. I don't want to make it worse, so we don't take our guns. Nobody is supposed to be here except the ex wife anyway and her drunk ass is supposed to be passed out drunk.

Fuck that's right she left his faggot ass. Jesus, does that mean he thinks he's gonna be with Ian? My Ian? I gotta do something. I gotta get Ian to leave this guy alone. Ian is mine. M. I. N. E. I don't care if it sounds possessive. I don't care if it sounds jealous. I don't even fucking care if it sounds gay at this point. Ian. Is. Mine.

I run back to Ian. Please don't let me throw up. That would so make what I'm about to do suck.

* * *

Ian:

I'm so pissed at Mickey right now. I swear when we are through, I'm gonna call Ned and take out all my anger at Mickey out on his ass. And I'm gonna pretend he's Mickey while I'm doing it, even though Mickey is a whole lot better than Ned. Hell, I might even call Ned Mickey just to piss him off too.

I hear Mickey run back toward the van. Guess he forgot something. But forgot what? There's nothing here. I light up a cigarette. It will give me something to do while I ignore Mickey. He jumps back in the van.

Have you ever heard the old cliche about the world stopping? Fireworks? Yeah, that just happened. I don't care how gay Mickey would say it was. I saw fireworks behind my eyes. My whole body caught on fire and then melted into a big puddle. Jell-O, just like Mickey likes. The only thing in the world that existed in that moment were his lips pressed to mine. They were warm and surprisingly soft considering how much he chews and rubs his bottom lip. He tasted like beer and cigarettes. It was the best thing I ever tasted.

Too soon, he pulled away. One kiss, less than a minute, and I know Mickey loves me. He'll never say it. But I know him, he would've never kissed me if he didn't love me. I love him too. And god am I hard. I've never gotten hard like this. I can feel the dopey smile on my face as he runs back to the house, flipping me off. Mickey Milkovich loves me. And if I died today, I would die happy.

* * *

Mickey:

I can't believe I just fucking did that. Holy fuck. Why was I so against that? I didn't explode into a big pile of gay rainbow glitter. I kissed Ian. And I'm not more gay than I was before I did it. Am I? I don't feel like it. Except my dick is hard. Is my dick supposed to get hard from a kiss? I don't know, I've never kiss anyone before. I kissed Ian. And when we get done with this, I'm gonna have him fuck me, face to face, and we're gonna fucking kiss while the do it.

I gotta stop. I can't run around in front of the guys with a hard on. They'll make fun of me and I ain't got time for that bullshit right now. We gotta get this done so I can get back to Ian's lips. I've never tasted anything like them. He tasted like the cigarette he was smoking and mouthwash. Who would've thought those things could taste so good together?

Get your head outta Ian's dick Mickey. We gotta get this shit loaded up. I look around the house. Damn, dude must've been loaded. How am I gonna compete with _this_ for Ian? Fuck. This is some good shit though. I'll figure out how I'm gonna be able to take care of Ian like this while I work. I'm gonna keep Ian. He's mine. Fuck this.

I'm seriously considering going legit for this guy. I really do love him. But what about when he's away at West Point? Will he still want me when we can't be together like he wants? And he'll be so far away. Jesus. I'm gonna lose him to some rich prick like this. I got nothing to offer him except a life of living in fear of my homophobic prick of a dad.

I'll make him remember me. I'll make him keep his thoughts on my ass when some rich fairy tries to take him away from me while he's gone. I'll make him want me to be the first person he wants to see when he gets home. I'll make him take me with him when he gets stationed. We won't be married or anything. I might like dick, but I'm not some gay ass bridezilla who throws a fit about stupid shit like getting the exact flowers I want and whether or not we get the right fucking chairs.

I'm gonna kiss Ian. We'll go camping or something. No fuck that outdoors woods shit, maybe stay the night on the rooftop. I bet we can get together a place to lay comfortably We'll sleep together, like really sleep, after we fuck each other so much we can't hold our eyes open and our legs shake so bad we can't even stand up to piss. And I'm gonna kiss him the whole time. I'm never gonna stop kissing him. Ever. As long as we're alone, if we're not fucking, we're gonna be kissing.

I hear a clock chime. Hey, we could totally get some good money for that. Fucker is heavy. And loud.

“Hey, fuckers.” Who is this bitch? Oh shit, she must be the drunk ex wife.

Run. Bang! BITCH HAS A SHOTGUN! Out the door. They're still loading the van. Bang! Oh fuck my ass. Goddamn it she shot me. Jump in the van and leave.

“You got shot, Mickey.” Really Ian?

“Yes, I fucking know I got shot.” For you. Again. I swear to god Ian if anyone ever shoots at me over your ass again, I'm going to prison for attempted murder.

We drive to the Gallagher's house, and they carry me in the house. I wonder if they've ever put up with any of this shit from Frank. Maybe I should've shot Frank, not killed him, but shot him in the ass. That would make my situation kinda funny. Fucking kids everywhere. And Fuck if that isn't the fucking asshole whose ex wife just fucking shot me. The fuck is he doing here? Oh shit, Ian called him to come get the bullet outta my ass. That's who he was on the phone with in the van.

“Just one fucking old lady?” Jesus, my ass hurts. It doesn't hurt as much as my leg did though when Kash shot me.

“Well, if it isn't the toughest bad ass fag beater this side of the Chicago river.” I'm gonna kill this guy as soon as he gets the bullet out of my ass.

I give him a good show of my middle finger. “Fuck. Off.”

He works on my ass for what feels like forever.

“Almost done.” Ian sound concerned. He's been paying more attention to me than this old fuck who is all over my ass.

Did that fuck just smack my ass. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM. WHETHER. IAN. LIKES. IT. OR. NOT.

I hear Fiona walk in and Ian say “I can explain.”

“Who the hell are you?” Fiona yells into the living room.

* * *

DCFS took Ian. Well they took all of them except Fiona because she's an adult, but the only one I care about is my Ian. And I couldn't kiss him goodbye. I wanted to see if maybe I could stay at their house that night, since I got shot and everything, and we couldn't sneak out to the van and kiss all night. I wasn't sure we could fuck because damn if my ass didn't hurt, but we could kiss. And I would be ok with that. I can't believe I would be ok with just kissing and not fucking. But it's Ian, and I would probably be ok with cuddling even. I'm gonna try that when we can be alone together long enough. I'm so fucking gay for Ian Goddamn Gallagher.

* * *

_He kissed me in a way I'd never been kissed before_  
_He kissed the in a way I wanna be kissed forevermore_


End file.
